Marine
by codegirl96
Summary: This is for my big brother, who is joining the Marines. My God keep him safe.
1. My Big Brother

**My brother left for the Marines Nov. 1, 2010. May him and all the others stay safe as they keep us safe.**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this poem for my brother, Dalton.**

* * *

**My Big Brother**

You can be harsh and mean,  
but despite what you say.  
I know you're protecting me,  
in your own special way.

And though you are leaving,  
and will be gone soon.  
You won't see me crying,  
because I love you.

And no matter what,  
I'll love you like non other.  
Because you're my one and only,  
you're my big brother.

Your baby sister, forever and always  
Codi

* * *

**This is for all the younger siblings of Marines and soldiers. May God bring them all home safe.**


	2. Honoring our Heroes

**For all Marines and soldiers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this quote.**

* * *

**Honoring our Heros**

"Our debt to the heroic men and valiant

women in the service of our country can

never be repaid. They have earned our

undying gratitude. America will never

forget their sacrifices." - President Harry Truman

* * *

**This is for my brother. May god be with every soldier and bring them home safely.**


	3. War

**Sorry it took so long to update this... But here it is chapter 3!**

**My brother is back from training! Yay! Now he's back home for a week, then he goes back to California for a month for combat training and then he's off to Florida for a 18 months for school. I'm going to miss him so much when he leaves again, but it'll be okay cause now he can take his phone and laptop so we can talk to him more now! Yay!**

**Okay, here it is, this poem was written by Bethany Sisk for her brother who was in Iraq, he has since made it back safetly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, it belongs to Bethany.**

* * *

**War**

I sit and try not to cry  
It's my brother thats there to fight.  
He protects me and my rights  
thats why he fights.  
You protest not to go to war  
Thats what he fights for.  
He wakes not knowing if he'll live  
but his life he is willing to give.  
Its our flag my brother stands for  
Thats why he went to war.  
For us to excerise our rights  
Thats why my brother fights.  
My brother is there to fight  
Think of that next time your excercise your rights.

* * *

**Such a wonderful poem, I'm happy your brother is safe Bethany. And I wish him well in future battles.**


	4. The Marines

**Here we go, chapter 4!**

**This poem is by Bonnie Cason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Bonnie does.**

* * *

**The Marines**

The Marine are men who jump to fight, trying to protect America's pride.  
They jump from planes and sore in the sky, like an eagle flying high.  
They keep America from all harm, they always win cause they're always armed.  
They come right away when called to fight, sometimes in the dead of night.  
They wear black and green so they're never seen. America is nice and terrorists are mean,  
MARINES fight to keep our country clean so terrorist stand clear of the UNITED STATES MARINES!

* * *

**GO MARINES!**

**Read and Review, please!**


	5. The Wall

****

**Chapter 5!**

**This one is by Joni Baginski, whose husband was in USMC Vietnam 65/66, Field Artillery.**

**Disclaimer: Joni owns this.**

* * *

**The Wall**

SO MANY NAMES  
ARE ON THIS WALL  
TO HONOR THOSE  
WHO STOOD BRAVE AND TALL

AT A TIME WHEN OUR LAND  
WAS FULL OF HATE  
FORWARD THEY MARCHED  
NO IDEA, OF THEIR FATE

ONE BY ONE  
TO A PLACE FAR AWAY  
WITH ?BASIC? TRAINING  
TO KEEP THE ENEMY AT BAY

HOW MANY LIVES FOREVER CHANGED  
BY THIS WALL OF NAMES  
FAMILIES ALTERED  
NEVER TO BE THE SAME

STILL SO MUCH PAIN  
FOR THOSE WHO CAME HOME  
FOR SOME, THE HEALING,  
HAS JUST BEGUN

IT'S OVERWHELMING  
TO SEE ALL THE NAMES ON THIS WALL  
ALL OF THEM HEROES  
FOR US, THEY GAVE ALL

****

* * *

**It's so sad to think of all those who have died to protect us. I know I would be devistated if I lost my big brother.**


	6. What is a Marine

**This poem is by Jessica Torres.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, and yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.**

* * *

**What is a Marine**

What is a marine people ask  
It is a special person with a life long task  
A person who goes through days and nites of training  
No matter if the sun is shining or if its raining  
This person works to earn a special name  
From the time they join they know life won't be the same  
They face alot of things alone  
While the ones they love are back at home  
They come home then they are gone  
Sometimes for awhile, sometimes not so long  
They are put in places to fight for our country  
Their lives are on the line for us to live free  
They are some of many heroes in this world  
Whether they are men, women, boys or girls  
It takes a special person to make the decision  
To fufill the duty and take on this special mission  
This person has honor, courage, respect, dignity, and pride  
Its a new life, almost like they put theirs aside

* * *

**Read and review, I need some feedback before my brother leaves in three days.**


	7. Items and Quotes

**Okay, I was looking through a Marine Catalog of Marine based apparel and decided to put some of the quotes on here to lessen the seriousness of this collection. So, here it goes...**

**Diclaimer: I do not own these items or quotes.**

* * *

**Shirts:**

"Death smiles at everyone, Marines smile back."

United States Marine Corps: First to Fight, Last to Die."

"Guarding the Gates of Heaven. Marines don't die, they get promoted."

"Only the Dead have seen the end of war."

"Remembering those who gave all."

U.S. Marine Corps: No better friend, No worst enemy."

"Semper Fi 'Til I Die."

"The marines I have seen around the world have the cleanest bodies, the filthest hands, the highest morale, and the lowest morals of any animal I have ever seen. Thank god for the United States Marine Corps."

*"Marines don't die, they go to hell and regroup."

*"Not as LEAN, Still as MEAN, ALWAYS A MARINE."

"United States Marine Corps: What you call hell, we call home."

*"We took the eagle from the Air Force, the anchor from the Navy, the rope from the Army and on the seventh day, the globe from God."

"One mind, any weapon."

"Leathernecks: We fight, what you fear."

*"I may look harmless but I raised a United States Marine."

*"If you can read, thank a teacher... If you can read in english, thank a Marine!"

"There are NO ex Marines."

"USMC: Brotherhood of the world's greatest fraternity."

*"For those who fought for it, freedom has a flavor the protected will never know."

*10 Reasons Chicks Dig Marines:  
1. Honor, Courage, Commitment  
2. Was green before it was cool  
3. Girls just look better with a Marine  
4. Your best friend or your worst enemy  
5. Know which is for shooting and which one is for fun  
6. First in, last out  
7. They do it in the air, on land, and sea  
8. Alice and Molle are the other women  
9. Always locked and loaded  
10. Dress Blues

"Vietnam: We were winning when I left."

*" I support world peace... One carefully placed round at a time."

"From the outside you can't understand it. I can't explain it from the inside."

"Marines: Keeping hell populated. Since 1775."

*"Real friends don't let friends join the Army."

*"Ain't nothin' MEANER than a MARINE cept his MAMA."

"Woman Marine: The Fewer, The Prouder."

"Woman Marines are: Too strong to be tamed!"

**Licence Plates:**

"Once a Marine, always a Marine."

*"USMC 09/11/01. Terrorist hunting permit. No bag limit, tagging not required."

**Bumper Stickers:**

"USMC Combat Engineer: Fire in t'hole!"

*"Heaven won't take us and hell's afraid we'll take over."

*"USMC: When it absolutely, positively must be destroyed overnight."

"Marine Sniper: You can run but you die tired."

*"When in DOUBT, EMPTY the MAGAZINE."

"Some people spend an entire lifetime wondering if they made a difference. The Marines Don't Have That Problem!"

"Nam Vat: Been there... Done that!"

"Happiness is... a Belt-fed weapon."

*"We are in the ass-kicking business, business is good."

"Where the HELL is 29 Palms!"

*"Before Boot Camp There was MOM!"

"Artillery brings dignity to what would otherwise be just A BRAWL."

*All men are created equal, then some become Marines."

"One nation under God and his Marines standing guard."

*"OOHRAH! It's a Marine thang."

"You will die. I will die a Marine."

*"It's GOD's job to forgive bin Laden, IT'S OUR JOB TO ARRANGE THE MEETING!"

"Providing enemies of America an oppurtunity to die for their country since 1775."

"All women are created equal, then some become Marines."

"If You Can't Stand Behind the Troops... Stand In Front of The Them... PLEASE!"

"Brother to the end!"

*"Hell was so full, I came back!"

"He who shed blood with me shall forever be my BROTHER."

*"Life, Liberty and the pursuit of anyone who threatens it."

"Don't make me call my Marine!"

*"I'VE GOT A MARINE and I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!"

"Peace through superior firepower."

"You're making the wrong assunption that a _MARINE_ by himself is outnumbered."

"Travel to Exotic Places, Meet New People, KILL THEM."

"Cold Warriors: They took one look at us and didn't want to fight."

"I'd rather die for something, than live for nothing."

*"Unless you're a Drill Instrutor, GET OFF MY ASS!"

*"Not as LEAN, Twice as MEAN, always a MARINE."

"SCREW JANE FONDA!"

"It can't always be someone else's SON!"

"What have you done for your country today?"

"The Navy has Hospitalmen, _MARINES have CORPSMEN!_"

"A dead enemy is a peaceful enemy. Blessed be the peacemakers."

*"U.S. Marine: We don't suffer from insanity. We enjoy every minute of it!

*"What do you feel when you kill a terrorist? RECOIL!"

"Old, Mean, and still a Marine!"

"Some heroes wear capes, mine wears Kevlar."

"Marine Wives Automatically go to Heaven."

**Blankets:**

"U.S. Marines: Mess with the Best, Die like the Rest."

* * *

**And there you have it, all the funny, and true quotes of the Marines. If you want any of the stuff order it online at grunt/dot/com.**

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
